Zemo Squads: The Future of the Fates
The Zemo Squads: The Future of the Fates is a story arc in the crossover of the Zemo squads and Zemo squaderon. Spider-Lady could able to get inside of Copycat's mind if see there is anything that leads to the future for the Zemo. She would see a unknown person who she does not know, but she does not know that an unknown person is actually a version of Copycat--nothing more than Trice! Spider-Lady would see some of Copycat's scary future things, but she couldn't find any future story that leads to Copycat. She wonders why none of these future in her mind is Copycat is not there. She wonders herself that the future might not let her see any actual future incidents. She knows the future has its purpose and secrets that belongs to Copycat in which she had been there in the future dimension a long time ago. As the future unfolds, Spider-Lady asks Georgianna aka Calico what would we do when the future just starts? Calico says, "As you know, the only and one person who knows the future better and more than we know, Ms. Garrison?" Spider-Lady says, "There are several futurists and future folks who have a problem because there was a paradox in which we already fixed a long time ago, but whoever messed up the paradox in the first place before we fixed or after we fixed." Calico says, "I do not think this is a paradox. Even if you think I was dead just because of the future is changed? No, I ve been lived long time to keep myself healing." Anite says, "No you were not dead. You were a killer who had captured Iona, but realized it was impersonator. You killed an impersonator in the eye of Espio. What does it make any sense?" Calico says, "Who is Iona? Who impersonates Iona? I have no idea what goes on." Anite explains that the Zemo Squad members experience the future coming over and over again to Calico. She does not know why the future keeps happening while those futurists are here. Who else could cause the future havoc? Calico says, "Oh, I think it could have something to do with all of us. If you say these things is true, then make things sense." Giraffe The hooves are shown first. Then the rectangular, spotted skin appears. And the neck appears to be seen. She walks behind Zeia and Ghent. All the way on the long journey where the Zemo made it and did not make it to the front, but she made it to the whole front and back yard of the alien planet. Zeia says, "Zimba, I can't believe you came all the way from there and you fight against these Strangers. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe what I saw you coming here." Giraffe says, "Just us? What about others?" Zeia says, "Maybe they die" Giraffe says, "Lets keep going. I can see from there and there is no activity out back there." Zeia says, "Zimba... what happened to your team?" Giraffe says, "These Strangers threw these ray bombs at us. My neck saves my life. There are the tallest poles that looks like radio or kind of communicating device. My neck holds the pole while I am trying to save my team, but my team goes berserker! I can't see my team or Strangers. And... the pole is thrown further away from the place from the bomb. I was hurt. I took care of myself when I was wounded the whole time. Somehow, I saw you there with my neck." Zeia says, "Zimba... this is okay. You are lucky. Your neck ability is unique. Nobody could have thought of that like you do."